LATIHAN DI DASAR LAUT
by Nubieosa
Summary: Anggota Demon Devil Bats di ajak Hiruma untuk latihan di tempat yang tidak biasa!mereka pun bertemu mahluk yang aneh! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**LATIHAN DI DASAR LAUT**

**MY FIRST FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER : RIICHIRO INAGAKI, YUSUKE MURATA, AND STEPHEN HILLENBURG**

**SUMMARY: **Anggota Demon Devil Bats di ajak Hiruma untuk latihan di tempat yang tidak biasa!

mau tau ceritanya? *ngaaaaaaaak!* Eh eh siapa yang ngomong tuh?

**WARNING! : GEJE, ANEH, GILA dan sejenisnya. Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

_**Tiba-tiba ceritanya langsung dimulai…**_

"oooiiiiiiiiii… teman-temaaaaaaan!", teriak Mamori dari kejauhan sambil berlari.

"ah.. ada apa Mamori-saaaaan?", tanya mereka serempak dari kejauhan juga.

"(hosh..hosh..) ada jadwal latihan baru dari Hiruma!", jawab Mamori.

"APPPPPAAAA?", kata mereka serempak dengan penuh emosi dan air ludah *WARNING! hujan lokal!*

"Hmmmm… kalian gak usah segitunya kali!",kata Mamori *sweatdrop*.

"Mamori-san dengar ya! kami ini sudah lelah untuk menjalani semua ini. Dan harus banting tulang untuk menjalaninya. Kami sudah bosan merasakan penderitaan ini, berapa banyak lagi penderitaan yg harus kami terima? hah!", kata Monta panjang lebar + lebay.

"yaudah tanya aja ke Hiruma! ini coba liat jadwal baru ini, tempat latihanya tidak jelas di mana!", kata Mamori.

"wah benar apa yg dikatakan Mamori-san, tidak tertulis di jadwal ini!". kata Yukimitsu.

"terus gimana dong?", Tanya Sena 1/2 tidak mengerti.

_**Dari kejauhan, tampak sebuah bus yang diselimuti EVIL'S AURA melaju kencang kearah mereka. **_

"YA-HA!", seru orang itu. *ada yang kenal itu siapa?*

"cepat naik ke bus ini, bocah-bocah sialan!", kata Hiruma.

"HIRUMA-SAN!", teriak mereka kaget.

"udah gak usah banyak omong, cepat naik!. kata Hiruma.

_**Akhirnya (dengan terpaksa) semua anggota Devil Bats menaiki bus itu….**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**On the way…**_

Sena : "hmm.. Hiruma-san, sebenernya kita ini mau dibawa kemana?"

Hiruma : "Tanya aja sama si Author sialan itu!"

Author : "HIIIEEEE….. enteng banget loe ngejawabnya, saya kan cuma numpang cerita AJA!"

Hiruma : *memandang dengan tatapan yg menyeramkan*

Author : "GLEK!"

Musashi : "sudahlah Hiruma, beri tau saja!"

Hiruma : "KE KE KE! kalian akan kubawa ke DASAR LAUT!"

Semua : " DASAR LAUT? APA MAKSUDMU?" *lebay*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Akhirnya mereka sampai di pelabuhan. menunggu kapal selam yang lewat ***_emangnya angkot!*

"dengar ya! jika kalian makan hewan yang ada di atas karang itu, kalian akan kena kutukan!", kata hiruma memperingatkan *tumben peduli!* BLARRRR! *diserang Missile!*

"emangnya itu apaan Hiruma?", tanya Kurita.

"SILUMAN KADAL LAUT!", jawab Hiruma.

"GYAAAA… emangnya jaman sekarang masih ada yang kaya gitu?", kata Sena ketakutan.

"KE KE KE! jadi kalian belum tau ya?", kata Hiruma.

_**Ketika mereka sedang berdebat soal siluman, Cerberus dan Butaberus sedang asyik bermain. Dan karena mereka kelaparan, mereka pun akhirnya memakan hewan yang ada di atas karang itu. Dan tiba-tiba… **_

"WHUSSSSS…"

**.**

"Hei!, mana anjing dan babi itu?", Tanya Musashi.

"Mereka sedang bermain di dekat karang itu… eh mana mereka? dan hewan apa ITU?", kata Suzuna.

"Sepertinya itu 2 anjing laut! mari kita lihat lebih dekat!". kata Yukimitsu

_**Ketika mereka mendekat mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Dan mereka berkomentar…**_

Sena : "HYAAA… hewan menyeramkan apa itu?"

Monta : "Wahhh… itu keren MAX!"

Suzuna : "Huaaahhh… gak mau liat ah!"

Mamori : "Kok kayak kenal ya?"

3 Bersaudara : "HAH… HAH…HAH..!" *kompak amat!*

Taki : " A.. ha.. ha.. itu tidak mungkin!"

Yukimitsu : " Dari struktur tubuh, terlihat bahwa mahluk ini anjing laut. Tapi, kenapa yang satu mirip dengan Babi ya?. Jangan-jangan Babi laut!" *sweatdrop*

"J…j…jadi..mem..mereka itu… CERBERUS DAN BUTABERUS!", seru mereka.

"Hei bocah-bocah sialan kalian mau nginep di situ? kapal selamnya sudah datang!", teriak Hiruma dari pelabuhan.

"BAIK!", kata mereka semua.

_**Mereka pun memulai perjalanan menuju dasar laut. Karena Cerberus dan Butaberus menjadi anjing laut dan babi laut, jadi mereka ber-2 harus berenang.***_yaiyalah! masa mau ngesot!*__

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Huaahh… pemandangannya indah sekali!", seru Mamori kagum.

"Iya benar! jadi pengen renang!", kata Sena.

"KE KE KE! Silahkan saja kalau kau mau mati!", kata Hiruma ngejek.

"HIYYYY… gak jadi ah..takut~", kata Sena.

_**Setelah cukup lama menyelam, mereka pun sampai…**_

"Cepat pakai pakaian selamnya*)!", perintah Hiruma. *) mirip yang dipake Sandy di Spongebob S.

"WHOAAAMM.. Jadi kita sudah sampai?", Tanya Jumonji yang baru terbangun dari alam mimpi.

"MAKANYA JANGAN TIDUR TERUS!", seru Togano dan Kuroki sambil muncrat-muncrat.

"Gak sampe muncrat gitu KALE!, emangnya kalian gak tidur?", kata Jumonji balik nanya.

"20 menit doang sih~", jawab Togano pasang muka innocent. *gak cocok banget!*

"ITU SAMA AJA TIDUR!", galiran Jumonji yang teriak sambil muncrat dan mencekik kedua temannya itu. *adegan berbahaya! don't try this at home!*

*Semua yang melihat adegan itu langsung sweatdrop.*

"Hiruma-san kita mau latihan dimana? emangnya di dasar laut ini ada tempat latihan?", Tanya Monta.

"Bentar lagi juga nyampe. Nah… itu dia tempatnya!", jawab Hiruma sambil menujuk sebuah tempat.

_**Semuanya turun dari kapal selam dan langsung ketempat yang ditunjuk Hiruma…**_

"Wah.. ternyata ada padang rumput yang luas!", seru Sena.

"J…je..ll..lly…ff..fish field? artinya apaan tuh? LADANG AGER IKAN?", Tanya Monta *bego*.

"BUKAN! yang benar itu ladang ubur-ubur!", jawab Mamori.

"OHHH… ubur-ubur! Eh… WHAT? UBUR-UBUR?", teriak Monta kaget.

"ASIKKK bisa makan UBUR-UBUR!", kata Kurita. *?*

"Ngg… apa maksudmu?",tanya Musashi heran.

"lho? bukannya ubur-ubur itu nasi lembek yang enak itu ya?", jawab Kurita polos.

*GUBRAK!*

"ITU BUBUR!", teriak mereka semua.

"J…jadi, gak jadi makan nih?",Tanya Kurita.

"IYA GAK JADI!", jawab mereka serempak + emosi.

_**Latihan dimulai…**_

"Hei Hiruma! bagaimana bisa latihan dengan baju seberat ini?", tanya Musashi.

"Kau ini kan KULI! pakai yang begitu aja ngeluh!, jawab Hiruma.

"Tapi kasian kan mereka…", kata Musashi peduli. *wah.. paman yang baik…*, "Heh! apa maksudmu Author?", "Just kidding om.. eh..kak!".

"Sekarang kita latihan tangkap bola! SET! HU….", sebelum Hiruma menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya, terdengar suara berisik dari kejauhan.

"TANGKAP YANG ITU PATRICK!", seru yang bersuara cempreng.

"HAHAHA…. BAIK SPONGEBOB!", kata yang bersuara agak berat.

"Suara berisik apa itu?", Tanya Monta heran

_**Pertanyaan Monta langsung terjawab setelah datang 2 mahluk aneh. Yang satu berbentuk kotak dan warna kuning, yang satunya lagi bebentuk seperti bintang dan warna pink.**_

"Lihat Patrick! ada orang asing datang ke ladang ubur-ubur!", kata yang kuning.

"Pakaian mereka seperti Sandy!", kata yang pink.

"HUAHH.. jangan-jangan mereka temannya! ayo kita ajak MAIN Patrick!", seru yang kuning.

"Ayo Spongebob!", kata yang pink.

_**Kedua mahluk aneh itu menghampiri mereka semua…**_

"Hei..hei..hei.. kalian orang asing! sedang apa disini? mau ikut main bersama kami?", Tanya yang kuning.

"Iya asyik LHO!", kata yang pink.

"S.. si…siapa me..mereka?",Tanya Sena ketakutan sambil meluk Monta. *?*

"Mem…mereka bi.. bisa bicara?", Tanya Yukimitsu.

"A..HA HA.. mereka lucu sekali YA!", seru Taki sambil muter-muter gak jelas. *emang bisa?*

"Hmm. lebih tepatnya aneh..",kata Jumonji berkomentar.

"Ya.. sungguh aneh..", kata Togano yang ikut berkomentar.

"Ya.. benar-benar aneh!", kata Kuroki yang ikut-ikutan komentar.

"HEI… kalian mau maen GAK?", Tanya yang kuning. *maksa amat sih!*

"Iya! maen MENAGKAP UBUR-UBUR!", ajak yang pink.

"HEH.. kalian 2 mahluk aneh! jangan ganggu latihan kami!", teriak Hiruma sambil marah.

"Ki.. kita kan cuma ngajak main…", kata yang kuning pundung.

"Nggg… kalian siapa?", Tanya Mamori kepada mereka berdua.

"HAHAHA…. namaku SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS…", jawab yang kuning.

"Dan aku PATRICK STAR…", jawab yang pink.

"Kami berdua bersahabat!", seru mereka berdua.

"Ja…jadi begitu…?", semua yang menyaksikan langsung sweatdrop rame-rame.

"Oh iya! kalian sedang latihan apa nih?", Tanya Sponge itu.

"LATIHAN NERAKA! SUDAH SANA CEPAT PERGI!", jawab Hiruma singkat padat dan jelas + ngusir.

"wah.. Patrick! sepertinya MENYENANGKAN!", kata Spongebob. *me.. menyenangkan? gak salah!*

"Iya! ayo kita ikut main dengan mereka!", kata Patrick.

"Boleh kami ikut?, boleh kami ikut?, BOLEH YA! BOLEH YA!...", rengek mereka berdua pada Hiruma.

**TBC**_**…**_

_**Apa ya kira-kira jawaban Hiruma?... tunggu di chapter 2**_

Huaaaahhhhhh! *bau banget mulut loe!* selesei juga nih fanfic. Susah cari inspirasinya. Eh… malah dapet inspirasi kaya gini. Ya… jadinya amburadul deh….

Readers : "Kenapa ambil setting di bawah laut?"

Author :" Yaaaaaaaa….. pengen aja"

Narator : "Iya kenapa harus di laut sih? kan capek harus ngebuntutin mereka terus di dalam air!"

Author : "Suruh siapa ngebuntutin mereka?"

Narator : "KAN ELU YANG NYURUH!"

Author : "Oh iya ya! kok saya lupa?"

Narator : "Heeeeeeeeeeemmmm!"

Sena : "Nggg… nanti di chapter 2, ada adegan penyiksaan gak?"

Author : "Saya juga gak tau. eS eM eS saya belum dibales sama Hiruma"

Sena : "Smoga aja gak ada, AMIN!"

Monta : "Kenapa harus latihan neraka sih? gue udah bosen!"

Author : "Wahh itu sih Hiruma yang minta! jangan salahin saya"

Narator : "Emang elu kan yang salah!"

Author : "Awas loe!. Di chapter 2, kamu gak usah kerja ya!"

Narator : "Horeeeeeeeeee!"

Author : "Kok seneng? kamu kan dipecat!"

Narator : "Ja..jangan doooong! gue belum bayar SPP 3 bulan!"

Author : "?"

Kurita : "Hmmmmmm… laper…"

Author : "Itu sih derita loe.."

kurita : "Ja..jahat…"

Hiruma : "Kenapa kau buat Cerberus jadi kaya gini? HAH!"

Author : "Ehh.. nggg… "

Hiruma : *nodong senjatanya*

Narator : Mau tau nasibnya si Author? baca ajah chapter 2-nya! ok!

Segini dulu aja deh

Gomen kalo banyak kekurangan dari cerita aneh bin geje ini

ditunggu kritik dan sarannya

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

~ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~


	2. Chapter 2

**horeeeeee… saya balik lagi nih, di chapter 2! Sorry update-nya lama, soalnya semester kemaren lagi sibuk banget buat nyiapin Drama Musikal di sekolah. Dari pada berlama-lama, kita mulai aja yuk!**

**LATIHAN DI DASAR LAUT**

**MY FIRST FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER : RIICHIRO INAGAKI, YUSUKE MURATA AND STEPHEN HILLENBURG**

**SUMMARY : **Mereka udah nyampe di dasar laut. pas baru mulai latihan, eh malah datang mahluk yang aneh dan gak karuan.

**WARNING : GAJE, ANEH, GILA, HUMOR GARING, GAK ENAK DIPANDANG, OOC dan sejenisnya. Don't like don't read**

_**The story begins!**_

"Boleh kami ikut?, boleh kami ikut?, BOLEH YA! BOLEH YA..." rengek mereka berdua pada Hiruma. Hiruma pun jadi pusing 7 keliling dibuatnya.

"Apa maksud kalian berdua? NGIMPI!" jawab Hiruma sambil memalingkan wajah dari mereka berdua.

"Plis! aku pengen maen ih! atu lah, Plis!" pinta mereka berdua sambil terus merengek. Hiruma pun akhirnya terpaksa untuk mengikutkan mereka berdua dalam latihan, tapi bukan dalam pertandingan.

"Hahh… yaudahlah terserah kalian itu mah, SAKAREPMU! kata Hiruma

"…." seru mereka berdua karena senang. mereka pun melakukan tarian aneh ala tokoh favorit mereka. Semuanya langsung heran melihat tarian itu.

"Hiruma kau yakin dengan hal ini?" Tanya Mamori.

"Gak tau" hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Hiruma. Semua jadi bingung kenapa mahluk seperti mereka dimasukan ke dalam latihan tim. Dua mahluk itu masih saja terus manari tarian aneh itu.

"A..ha..ha teman baru! Boleh aku ikut menari bersama kalian?," Tanya Taki tiba-tiba. Dia pun bergabung menari bersama mereka dengan tarian khas-nya. Mereka membuat suatu kolaborasi yang sangat (tidak) sempuna dan (tidak) enak dipandang. *stuju!*

**Setelah selesai dengan kolaborasinya, Hiruma pun menanyakan sesuatu kepada mereka**

"Hei kalian mahluk aneh! kalian bisa main apa?" Tanya Hiruma pada mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa mengandalkankku dalam bisa main kartu, main ular tangga, main tic-tac-toe, main puzzle, main petak umpet, main bola volley, main masak-masakan, main sulap-sulapan, main _reef blower_, main engkle, main galah asin, main bola bekel, main bebentengan, main hula-hoop, main gangsing, main kejar-kejaran, main karet, main congklak, main kucing-kucingan, main gapleh, main karambol, main catur, main kelereng, main…" omongannya langsung terhenti karena Sena menyela perkataannya itu.

"Ng… bukan itu yang kami maksud..eh..ee.. siapa namamu tadi? oh ya, Spongebob" kata Sena. Semuanya minus Spongebob dan Patrick berpikir hal yang sama.

"Hei tapi aku bisa menangkap ubur-ubur! dengan jaring. Dan itu salah satu keahliankuuuuu….~~~~" kata Spongebob dengan memberi sedikit nada pada kata terakhirnya yang membuat telinga Sena dkk mau pecah.

"Ya sudah, kau jadi RECIEVER!",kata Hiruma dengan pasrah (?).

"Hhhhooooorrrrreeeeee… eh tapi kerjaannya ngapain?" Tanya Spongebob dengan wajah begonya.

"Jadi, kalau aku melemparkan bola padamu, kau harus menangkapnya, mengerti?",jawab Hiruma sambil bentak-bentak galak kayak…(pikirin sendiri jawabannya)

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..",Spongebob hanya bisa ber-oh panjang.

"Hei..hei.. aku jadi apa nih?" tanya Patrick yang tampaknya sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Kan badanmu besar, kau kujadikan KULI…" tiba-tiba omongan hiruma dipotong oleh…

"Heh. dia bukan jadi kuli, tapi jadi LINEMAN!",tiba-tiba (juga) datang seorang Author dari negeri antah brantah di ujung dunia sana (?) yang ikut - ikutan nimbrung gak jelas di antara kerumunan itu.

"Ngapain lu Author sialan ada di sini?" Tanya Hiruma sambil nodong senjatanya pada Author yang malang itu. Author itu pun langsung lari karena keburu dibunuh oleh Hiruma.

"Tapi sepertinya kata-kata dari Author barusan bener juga tuh Hiruma",kata Musashi menyarankan.

"Iya juga yah, baiklah kau jadi lineman",kata Hiruma yang meralat kata-kata yang tadi.

"Asssiiiiikkk jadi lineman" kata Patrick girang .

"Hiruma, lebih baik dimulai saja latihannya",kata pelatih Doburoku.

"Baiklah, siap di posisi masing-masing! Dan untuk kalian berdua jangan main dulu. Untuk kau kuning sialan, kau perhatikan monyet sialan itu. Dan untuk kau pink sialan, perhatikan bocah-bocah sialan yang ada di barisan depan itu, mengerti!",seru Hiruma sambil terikak-teriak.

"Yes Sir!" kata mereka berdua sambil hormat, badan tegak, dan dada dibusungkan ala tentara-tentara gitu.

Latihannya dimulai dengan aba-aba yang diteriakki Hiruma. Dari sudut yang lain, mereka berdua memperhatikan latihan itu dengan seksama. Spongebob sangat fokus memperhatikan Monta, mulutnya mangap gak jelas sampe-sampe perahu Titanic yang sudah tenggelampun bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Patrick juga sangat terpukau dengan aksi para lineman, mulutnya mangap hingga menimbulkan banjir air liur. Dan akhirnya selesai juga latihan pertama itu.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti dengan permainan ini?" Tanya Sena pada mereka berdua.

"Ya udah dong, kami kan orang paling jenius disini.",kata Spongebob dengan lagaknya yang sok jenius. *padahal mah enggak*

"Kalau begitu kalian langsung ikut latihan setelah kami selesai istirahat" kata Hiruma.

"Yes Sir!" jawab mereka

"Hiruma-san, aku haus nih, mana minumya?" tanya monta sambil mengelus lehernya yang menendakan bahwa dia banyak dakinya, "Heh apa maksudmu Author?" emm maksudku bahwa dia sedang haus.

"Kan disekelilingmu itu air, minum aja kalau mau" jawab Hiruma dengan enteng.

"Ja..jahat" kata Monta.

**Akhirnya walau tanpa minum, mereka pun beristirahat dengan tenang ***emangnya meninggal!***. Dan latihan pun dimulai lagi…**

"Siap di posisi! kalau salah satu diantara kalian ada yang salah walau hanya 1 mm pun, maka semuanya akan kena hukuman! SET! HUT!..",Hiruma memulai latihan dengan aba-abanya. semua langsung menuju pada rutenya masing-masing. Spongebob masuk tim offense dan Patrick masuk tim Defense.

Karena mereka bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, mereka asal bermain saja. Patrick berhadapan dengan Taki teman kolaborasinya yang sama idiotnya. Karena masih belum mengerti, Patrick hanya diam saja di tempatnya saat ini berdiri. Otomatis Patrick di-bump oleh Taki, dan dia langsung terjatuh.

Spongebob berlari-lari mengincar bola yang dilempar Hiruma kepada Monta. "Aku dapat! aku dapat! aku dapat!" dia terus berteriak seperti itu sambil berlari. Karena merasa risih, Monta mencoba berlari mendahului Spongebob. Tapi dia tidak berhasil. Spongebob berlari sangat kencang karena lubang-lubang yang ada di tubuhnya. Ketika bola sudah ada di dekatnya, dia langsung mengelarkan jaring ubur-ubur yang ada di kantung celananya. Dan akhirnya bola tertangkap dengan jaring ubur-ubur.

Dengan OOC nya secara tidak sadar Hiruma menepuk dahinya sambil geleng – geleng kepala dan berkata "Kok bisa ya dua orang idiot sialan itu ada di dalam tim ini?" semua yang mendengar perkataan Hiruma barusan (minus Spongebob dan Patrick) tidak menyangkal.

.

.

"Teman – teman, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang" kata Mamori sedikit berteriak.

"Wah syukurlah, akhirnya makan juga" kata Sena senang.

"Tapi aku bingung kita mau makan apa, aku juga tidak membawa persediaan bekal untuk kita semua, soalnya tadi kan perginya dadakan" kata Mamori sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Trus gimana dong?" Tanya Monta yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Hei teman –teman, aku tau tempat di mana kalian bisa makan enak" kata mahluk berpori itu.

"**Di mana? di mana**?" seru mereka semua yang tampaknya bener-bener kelaparan

**Tidak lama kemudian….**

"KRUSTY KRAB!"

"Iya! ini adalah KRUSTY KRAB, tempat aku mencari nafkah (?)" kata Spongebob girang.

"Ini sih tempat ikan-ikan sialan makan" kata Hiruma yang sepertinya tidak nafsu untuk makan.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Spongebob

.

"Hai Squidward!" sapa Spongebob kepada seekor guritayang sedang membaca majalah di kasir.

"Don't talk to me!" jawab mahluk bertentakel itu.

"Hei Sena, apa kau dengar mahluk yang itu juga bisa bicara" bisik Monta pada Sena.

"Iya benar, apalagi dia bisa bahasa Inggris" kata Sena yang setuju pada Monta.

"Apa Mr. Krab ada?" Tanya Spongebob pada gurita yang bernama Squidward itu.

"Cari saja sendiri, aku gak peduli. Lagipula kau membawa orang-orang aneh ke sini" jawab Squidward dengan ketidakpeduliannya. Tiba-tiba munculah seekor kepiting tua bewarna merah yang baru keluar dari sebuah oven errr..ruangan.

"Kau dari mana saja Mr. Squarepants?" teriak kepiting itu dengan nada marah. Dari kejauhan tampak Kurita dan Kumosubi udah ngiler duluan melihat gurita dan kepiting.

"Ah! maaf Mr. Krab, aku lupa. aku…" tiba-tiba Hiruma menodongkan AK-47 miliknya kepada kepiting itu. Sontak saja Mr. Krab kaget dan hampir jantungan, maklum dia udah tua.

"Aaaambil saja nyawaku, jjjjangan ambil uangku" dengan tangisan jitunya dia memohon kepada Hiruma sambil mengangkat tangan (baca: capit). Sena DKK bingung karena kepiting itu lebih milih harta daripada nyawa.

"Kami tidak mau uangmu kepiting sialan, beri saja kami 300 porsi makanan yang ada di restorant ini, **GRAAATIIIIISSSS! **KE KE KE!" paksa Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

"Bb.., kalian akan kuberi makanan gr..gr...gra.. gratiiisss" kata Mr. Krab sambil muncrat-muncrat, untunglah rombongan Hiruma memakai baju selam yang tahan air.

"KE KE KE! kalau begitu cepat siapkan makanannya!" bentak Hiruma.

"Errr… Spongebob"

"Siap Mr. Krab"

"Buatkan mereka 300 buah KRABY PATTY "

"Ayey kapten!" dengan sigap Spongebob mengerjakan tugasnya.

_**Tidak lama kemudian…**_

"PESANAN SUDAH SIAP!"

"Alhamdulillah… akhirnya makan juga" Seru Monta senang sambil sujud-sujud syukur.

" Iya benar, akhirnya kita makan juga" tambah Ha Ha Bro sambil berpelukan.

Bum…bum…bum…,"MAKAAAAAAN!" tampaknya Kurita sudah tak sabar melihat setumpuk Burger yang masih hangat, dia pun langsung menyerobot berlari munuju tumpukan Burger itu, dan….

NGIIUUUNG…..BLAAARRRR…

WHAT THE..? Hiruma bawa kembang api mercon sisa lebaran kemaren. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Hiruma meledakkannya di dalam air! **Benar-benar** **HIL yang MUSTAHAL…**(maksudnya HAL YANG MUSTAHIL)

Kurita pun tepar dan gak bisa berdiri, otomatis keluarga besar Devil Bat yang budiman (minus Hiruma) menggotong Kurita dan pergi dari Krusty Krab. Untung Cerberus dan Butaberus tidak masuk ke Restoran itu, kalo enggak bisa jadi korban Hiruma juga.

"Hei bagaimana dengan makanan kita Hiruma?" Tanya Musashi yang ternyata lapar juga.

"KE KE KE! biar mahluk laut sialan itu saja yang membawa makanannya" jawab Hiruma enteng.

"Oh begitu" hanya itu yang Musashi katakan. Padahal di dalam lubuk hatinya dia bersyukur setengah hidup karena makanan itu jadi di bawa.

"Hei kalian mahluk sialan yang ada di sana, semua Burger itu kalian yang bawa ya!" perintah Hiruma.

"Mau dibawa kemana~~~?" Tanya Spongebob sambil nyanyi lagu Arm*da, yang lainnya ada yang goyang-goyang gaje, sweatdrop, sisanya… muntah.

DOOEEEEEEENG…

Langkah Hiruma terhenti, raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _Apa yamg sedang Hiruma pikirkan?. _Lalu dia nyengir dan berkata…

"KE KE KE! aku lupa kalau kita ada di dalam air" mendengar kalimat Hiruma yang seenteng kapas itu, semua anggota Devil Bats jadi putus harapan untuk makan.

"AAPPPPPAAAAAAAAA?" semuanya teriak histeris + bombastis.

"Kenapa kau sampai lupa Hiruma?" Mamori bertanya sambil emosi. 

"Namanya juga manusia, jadi punya sifat pelupa" semuanya jadi makin pesimis.(jadi Hiruma tuh manusia?)

"Trus kita makannya di mana dong?"

"Nasib kita gimana?"

"Ya Allah tolonglah kami"

Semua anggota Devil Bats mulai berkomentar atas nasibnya hari ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam 5 watt menyembul di atas kepala Sponge kuning itu.

"A-HA! aku tau caranya kalian bisa makan Kraby Patty" suaranya yang cempreng membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Ja..jadi kau tau di mana kita bisa makan ini?" Tanya Sena yang tampaknya mulai optimis.

"Teennntuuuu! aku kan asli mahluk sini, masa sih aku gak tau"

"Cepat tunjukkan pada kami tempatnya!" teriak semuanya yang sudah pada optimis, atau lebih tepatnya kelaparan.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

~TBC~

_kemana mereka akan dibawa? lihat next chapternya ya!_

akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2nya. Kemaren sibuk banget jadi gak sempet ngerjain lagi

oh iya, thanks buat yang udah review chapter 1, aku seneng banget :D

Monta : kok mau makan susah banget sih?

Author : kan hidup itu penuh perjuangan, jadi… berjuanglah!

Monta : Dasar Author edan!

Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya

mahon kritik dan sarannya

Review please...

~ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~


End file.
